Blacksmiths Gold
by Bloodlace
Summary: After fleeing her old kingdom, Rachel Armore has found a new home. She is working as a blacksmith for the king, but what truly motivates her is a certain blonde haired boy.


Blacksmiths Gold – Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello! This story is being written after I watched 'Jane and the Dragon' for the first time in like 5 years. Many changes for me include: realizing how funny Dragon is, how annoying the prince is and the most important one – HOW HOT SMITHY IS! I know I need to calm down *takes deep breath* Ok, I'm good. So this is just about how an OC makes her way into the kingdom and falls in love with Smithy. So, enjoy the story of 'Blacksmiths Gold'._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon, because the producers didn't accept my trade of $10 and a coconut. Coconuts aren't what they used to be!_

The rain poured down.

Bucketed is the better word.

I run through the forest, trying to escape my native kingdom of Amethyst. I rush past trees and jump over rocks. I'm very athletic. Like a monkey. I look back to see if anyone is chasing me.

There is no form of life behind me.

Come to think of it, there seems to be no form of life anywhere really.

I hear the sound of water coming from my left. I turn to it instantly and run towards the sound. It's been 3 days since I left Amethyst. I haven't had any food or water since then. I kinda forgot to take a small bag with me. I land in the water with a splash. I try to take as much water in as I can. I look to the direction of the stream to find a large city. Another kingdom? Maybe they will let me in? I'll take my chances. I jumped into the river, letting the stream take me to the kingdom. Within a few minutes, I reach the wall of the kingdom. I look around, trying to figure out a way to get in. I look up the wall to see a figure staring back at me. It was a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing brown overalls over a white t-shirt. He had brown gloves on and a shocked look on his face.

And that was the last thing I saw before I collapsed to the cold, hard ground.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I awoke in a nice little bedroom. I was in a nice bed that was in a room that had the walls made out of stone. I saw my old, ripped red dress lying on the floor. I suddenly looked to my body, hoping I wasn't naked. Luckily, I wasn't. I was wearing some silk pyjamas with some nice socks. It was then, that I heard the door open, and saw a female servant enter the room.

"Welcome to our kingdom," she said with a bow, "The king requests your presence immediately. Here are some clothes that you can get changed into." She says as she laid some clothes on the side of my bed. She smiled at me and left the room. I sighed, not wanting to leave the warm bed; but the king has requested me. So with much reluctance, I threw the covers off of me and sat up on the bed.

I was dressed and ready in a few minutes. I wore a black dress with gold on the sides. There were some black heels, but I prefer to walk barefoot. I stop at the door to the throne room. I take a deep breath and walk into the room. There were four thrones. On both sides, sat a young boy and girl. They must be the prince and princess. In the middle, sat the king and queen. There was the same boy that I saw at the wall last night. I walk into the middle of the room and bow, making my semi-long brown hair fall in front of my face. I rise and neaten my hair. Then I look to the king. He stands and looks at me.

"What is your name and where do you come from?" The king asked. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"My name is Rachel Armore and I come from the city of Amethyst." I spoke up .The king eyed me for a little bit before speaking again.

"And why did you leave your kingdom?" The king questioned me. I think back to all the reasons why I left. There were so many, so I just chose a few.

"My family died when I was young, so I was adopted. My owner would treat me like a slave, making me clean his house and not giving me anything in return. I was forced to sleep on the floor, and I was only fed the remains of what he didn't eat. Everyone shunned me as if I didn't exist. It is a city built on secrets and lies. I didn't want to be a part of it. I wanted to get out of the place. I _needed_ to get out of the place." I said as the king takes the information in.

"One last question. What can you contribute to the kingdom? What are your skills?" The king asked me. There is a lot I can potentially contribute to the kingdom, but I stuck with the finest ones.

"I am very good at making weapons, hunting and I can be very resourceful." I said with confidence. The king thought for a second before announcing,

"If you wish, you can live in my kingdom." The king said. I was shocked. In a good way.

"Yes, I would love to stay here, your majesty." I said. I might have finally found a worthy home.

"You said you were good at making weapons, how would you like to work as a blacksmith? Smithy here could use some assistance." The king asked as he looked to the blonde hair boy. _His name is Smithy?_

"Sure. When do I start?" I say with enthusiasm.

"How about now?" The king said. I nodded with excitement. Smithy looked at me and smiled. He led me out of the building and out into the courtyard. There, I saw a boy with slick black hair, sword playing with a young female with orange curly hair. I looked to the top of one of the roofs and saw a big, green object.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the green thing. Smithy followed my finger to lay his eyes on what i see.

"Oh, that's Dragon." He said. Wait, did he say _dragon?_

"A dragon? A real life dragon?" I asked. He nodded as he led me to the two people sword playing. They stopped playing and stared at me.

"Jane, Gunther. This is Rachel. She is going to live with us for awhile, and she is going to be helping me make weapons." He said as the woman, Jane held out her hand. I shook it and smiled at her. Whilst the boy, Gunther, walked away.

"Don't worry about Gunther, he can be very rude but he is talented. Oh, let me introduce you to Dragon." Jane ran towards Dragon as Smithy and I followed.

"Dragon!" Jane yelled as Dragon awoke.

"What now, Jane? I'm trying to sleep!" He said as his eyes instantly went in my direction.

"Who's this?" He asked as I stepped out in front of Jane.

"My name is Rachel; it's nice to meet you." I said as he nodded at me.

"Make sure Smithy treats you well." Dragon said as he flew away. I looked back to Smithy.

"When do we get started with making weapons?" I said with excitement. Smithy must of been caught off guard because he hesitated a little before speaking,

"Uh, sure! Follow me, Rachel." He said as he led me to where I would work on making weapons. I can't wait!

_Author's Note: There is chapter 1! How was it? Was anyone OOC? What do you think of Rachel? On a scale of 1 to 10, how hot do you think Smithy is? I need at least one good review, so I know that the story is being read. Because another one of my stories has no reviews at all! :'( I might not update on any stories in a while (Total Drama Rebellion, Dashingly Awesome, Chasing Pavements, Dangerous by Design and of course Blacksmiths Gold)because I need to focus on my studies. But I go on holidays in a few weeks so I will have more updates soon. _

**Sneak Peek**

Smithy watched as Rachel began working on her weapon. He saw how much she knew about being a blacksmith. She turned around to face Smithy, her weapon in hand.

"What weapon is that, Rachel?"


End file.
